


Lone rabbit

by SeriaWonyoung



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriaWonyoung/pseuds/SeriaWonyoung
Summary: Jang Wonyoung known in her school as "lone rabbit", because she always acts coldly toward her classmate.She's genius but no one like her.She always sleep in the classroom .She's pretty but nobody dares get close to her.She  always looks uninterested in class and nothing excite her.POV You as her classmate just ordinary average teenage boy  view  her as same as you , who fed up about boring flat  life.Nothing interest you about her until one fateful day might  change you and her life forever.
Kudos: 25





	Lone rabbit

Someday during summer time..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another boring day...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sigh.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What should I do?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Sunday now.

and heavy rain outside

  
  
  
I only have a few friends.

  
  
  
  
I got nothing to do

Just play games non-stop .  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"sigh.."

  
  
  
  
"will my life change?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah..

I just average student doing his best to make my parents proud of me

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"sigh.. I hate them.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're still in bed, staring at the ceiling, tired of playing games throughout the day.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, somebody's screaming.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I HATE THIS"

  
  
  
  
you can hear clearly girl voice scream angry .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
concerned... you look out from your window

you see a mysterious girl sitting on top of the bridge,facing the flowing river in heavy rainstorm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! what are you doing there??"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No response from her.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"shit.. What she's doing.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
Worried, you jumping out of your bed. ran outside barefoot like a madman

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Stop!  
  
What are you doing.. don't do anything stupid.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!!!"

  
  
  
You scream loud trying to stop her

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She finally listen...

  
  
She slowly look back at you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looks angry...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
and sad...

  
  
but no tears from her eyes .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She seems trying hide her feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
looking at her pretty face

  
Then you realize she is one of your classmate

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wonyoung-ah?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looks confused

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know me?? Who are you??"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
without answering her question.

  
  
you reach for her hand,

Hold tight her delicate soft hand.

  
  
  


Preventing her from doing something

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"don't do it" 

  
I'm looking to her eyes sternly

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do what ??"

  
She looks upset but with cute expression

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


"It rains, don't you feel cold?"

  
"If you have problem tell-...."

  
  
  
  
  


Before you finish your word, she reply.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It's not your problem!!

release my hand now!  
  
You pervert !"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But your instincts say different

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It doesn't seem right.

  
  
  
  


So you grab her body  
Pull her over to your side.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"yeah....I must save this girl."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But because it's slippery,  
you lost your balance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


you two fell down,  
head first on the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Both of you unconscious for a moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ah.. shit...."  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"what happen to me"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You finally wake up,  
Seeing pretty girl beside you unconscious.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"hey!!! Wake up!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No response

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit.... what happen..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


There's blood coming from her forehead.

  
  
You panicked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Quickly you bring her to your house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By then your parents are not home.

  
  
So you're both alone at home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" shit where's clean towel, i need to stop her bleeding!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


you find it finally

  
  
  
Fortunately, this is just a small bleed on the forehead.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" i hope she's okay"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"hey!! Wake up!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Still no response

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing her face...

" i never thought that she's this pretty"

  
  
  
  
  
  


" she's always cold to me"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her clothes are so wet

  
You can clearly see her bra

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
you blushed

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should i change her clothes?"

She seem shivering ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's my first time seeing girl's body..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"what should i do?"

  
  
She still not wake up yet...

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Then your eyes are fixed on her lovely pink lips.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
"should i do mouth to mouth ....??"

"She's not awake yet..."

  
"I'm just trying to save her"

  
"Yeah it's not a crime...."

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"gulp"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That will be my first kiss....."  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
You're looking at her now.  
  


Face to face

  
  
  
  
  
So close that you can smell her perfume

  
  
  
  
  
  
"ahhh so pretty...."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your lips touch her lips

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gulp

  
"So soft..."

  
You feel her lips

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But then

she woke up

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doiiiing!!"

  
She's yell at you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"i'm not doing anything, Im just trying to save you!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"what? Saving me?? You trying to kiss me!!"  
  


You pervert!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She hit you with your pillow

Yell at you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heyy it's missunderstanding i just want to help you!"

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She look down her clothes are so wet

  
She blushed

  
  


  
  
  


"you see my breast!!! "

  
"and you kiss me!!!"

"What you are doing while i sleep??"

  
  
  
"Take responsibilty!!!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're trying to tell her what's happening...  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine!!!"

She's standing right now

"i'm leaving!!"  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
You're going away in those wet clothes? You're going to catch a cold."  


  
"Here take my shirt... use it..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She silent..  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She look at your forehead still bleeding..

  
  
"Perhaps he was really trying to save my life." In her mind  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine!! I will change my clothes! But please look away!!"

  
  
  
  
  
You blushed

"you gonna change here??? In my room??"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm shivering right now, fast!! Look away!!"  
  
  


  
  
Quickly you turn your body   
  


  
  
  
  
"Close your eyes with your hands!!" She said

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine i'm closing my eyes!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But

  
  
  
You have small miror in your room

You can vaguely see she change her clothes  
  
  


you trying to peek between yours hand , while pretending you close your eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ahhh so pretty..."

  
  
You vaguely see her naked body

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit i'm hard..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm done! You can open your eyes!"  
  


  
  
  
You blushed  
  
Seeing her pretty face again...

  
  
  
  


What you are looking?? You pervert!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" no no.... you-.......sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't help just say sorry to her...

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey hear me out"

"Don't tell anybody what happen to us at school!!"

"Or i'm gonna kill you!"

  
"Pretending we never met,okay!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
You nod helplessly

  
"Okey..."

  
  
  
She leave your house  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night comes  
  
  
  
  
  
"sigh..."

"that was crazy day..."

"Why she's like that..."  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Your vision full of her face....

  
  
  
  
  
"shit... why she's so pretty!!!"

You blushed again

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And you thinking her naked body again...  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"shit... i'm hard again..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You trying to sleep, but you can't so you awake all night...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
At some place  
  


"Wonyoung-ah where you have been?"

Someone yell at her

She is Ahn yujin,her sister...

  
  
  
  
  
  
"fuck off... it's not your problem!"wonyoung said

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"you son of bitc-" yujin angry

  
"What? You gonna keep doing like this?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Silent~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahh I'm just gonna sleep, don't disturb me!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yujin helplessly seeing her sister in such a mess condition...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"When you gonna stop being like this wonyoung-ah..."

  
  
Yujin worried...

she shed some tear

Crying over her sister...

  
  
  
  
  

    
    
      つづく
    


End file.
